No se como
by Link no Sou
Summary: Kid y Crona, ambos son similares, estan bien locos pero ¿Que pasa si los dejas solos y juntos? Fic KidCrona primera vez que no escribo Yaoi XD


No se como...

KidxCrona Fanfic

Mi primer fic de Soul eater, y espero no el ultimo, ^^ disfrútenlo y...si no dejan review recibirán un Shinigami Chop marca Death the kid!!!!!

HAJIMARI!!!

* * *

¿Que debía de hacer?

Bueno, ahí estaba el, sentado, viendo a la gente pasar y a su lado una chica de cabello rosa con la que grandes palabras no había cruzado, realmente.

¿Como había terminado ahí para empezar?

Ah si, Soul y Black Star le habían dicho que fuera por que Maka y Tsubaki lo invitaban a el y a sus armas a un paseo, bien, pero ¿Por que acepto para empezar?

Ah si, el no podía rechazar una invitación hecha en un sobre tan PERFECTO como aquel, ¡Oh! Solo de recordarlo se emocionaba, perfecta simetría en todo, la letra, perfecta, dividida de tal modo que el escrito formaba un ocho perfecto, el sobre hermoso, simétrico en su totalidad y el sello sin firma, solo el circulo, perfectamente SIMETRICO

Si, no podía rechazar algo escrito tan perfectamente, y además era Maka, así que los tendría controlados pero.

¿Por que la chica a su lado tenia que ser...?

* * *

¿Que debía hacer?

Bueno, ya estaba ahí, sentada, esperando que Maka y las demás llegasen.

Por que iban a llegar... ¿Verdad? ah, ¿por que había aceptado? ¿Por que no simplemente dijo que no podía o inventaba algo?

Ah cierto, no podía decir eso por que Maka era importante para ella, pero, aun así, ¿que debía hacer? no estaba ahí ella, ni Tsubaki, ni las hermanas Thompson, solo Shinigami-kun, ¿Por que solo Shinigami-kun? ¿Que debía hacer estando el ahí?

-Ahh—La chica suspiro-No se que hacer con esta confusión

-¿hum?

Kid había volteado a verla, ella se asusto y dijo que no era nada importante

-Ah...este...ok

-H-hummm....ah...este...No se que debo hacer con todo esto...

-...Ah

"Siempre dice eso, ¿En verdad alguien puede ser tan inocente y tan lindo?"

-AHHH!!!—Kid sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, además, ELLA NO ERA SIMETRICA

-Ah, Shinigami-kun, ¿paso algo?

-Eh...eh...este...no olvídalo Crona

Volteo sonrojado, debía calmarse, ella no era simétrica, pero era tan linda, ahhh no, algo ASIMETRICO es igual a que es HORRIBLE y por lo tanto no es de su gusto...pero...entonces, ¿por que no podía aceptar que ella era...horrible? ¡NO! Ella era hermosa, linda y precio...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

-EEHHH?! Shinigami-kun?!

-CRONA ¿POR QUE NO ERES SIMETRICA? ¡ASI ME SERIA MAS FACIL ACEP...!

Se callo, Crona no había entendido nada, Kid se puso colorado y se volteo, Crona suspiro y después de volver a decir que no sabia que hacer, una voz salió

-CARAJO CROOOONA!!! Deja de estar así o te daré una paliza

-Nooo, basta Ragnarok, ¡¡¡eso duele!!!

Algo rozo la cabeza del ente oscuro, ambos voltearon y Kid tenía su patineta lista para darle un golpe a Ragnarok

-Suéltala

-S-Shinigami-kun!

-EHHHH!!! ¿Como puedes defender a este maldito mocoso?

-...Es una dama, y yo no tolero que traten mal a una dama frente a mi

-Pues voltéate

-Ragnarok, tenle mas respeto a Shinigami-kun...hummm, ¡¡¡metete!!!

Acto seguido, una maldición y Ragnarok volvió a su lugar, Crona le dio las gracias a Kid y este solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, Crona se puso roja y este sonrió

-Te defenderé cuando quieras

-¿EH?

-Ah, este no dije nada

-...Shinigami....kun

Kid volteo nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba sobre la patineta, esta se fue y el resbalo, Crona grito y se hinco para ayudarlo

-Shi-Shinigami-kun!!! ¿Estas bien? ¿Es mi culpa? Oh claro que es mi culpa, ah, lo siento, ah te ayudare

-¡¡¡N-No, no es tu culpa es que me eh tropezado!!!

-pe-pe-pero—Crona lo ayudo a levantarse y luego siguió disculpándose

Kid trataba de decirle que nada había sido su culpa, que había sido solo un tropiezo, al final Ragnarok salió y una pelea por no molestar y molestar a Crona dio inicio, Crona ahora si que no sabia que hacer mientras todos los que pasaban por ahí cerca solo veían el espectáculo un momento y Crona podría jurar que vio algunas monedas ser lanzadas a sus pies.

El pleito proseguía, Kid estaba hartándose, ¿Por que tenia que defender algo asimétrico? ah por que era Crona, ¿pero por que? No, no le gustaba, para nada, en lo mínimo

-¡¡¡Maldito chico de tres rayas en la cabeza!!!

-¡¡¡R-RAGNAROK!!! –Este grito vino por parte de Crona al ver a Shinigami-kun quedarse en shock y luego bajar el rostro

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡¡MIRA NADA MAS QUE FACIL TE DEPRIMES!!!

-...

-Shi-Shinigami-kun...grrr...JODER RAGANAROK DEJA DE MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTAN

-¿Eh?

Kid alzo el rostro y vio que ahora la batalla era entre Crona y su arma, mas eso no importaba, lo importante era lo que ella había dicho momentos antes, ¿El le era importante?

-RAGNAROK YA METETE O ¡YO SOY QUIEN NO TE DEJARA COMER!

-Tshe!!!! Como si quisiera seguir molestando...

Y así, la molestia se fue

El silencio reino en el lugar, al menos para Kid, Crona seguía disculpándose, hasta que el chico hablo

-¿Soy importante para ti?

-EH...Ah!!! Si, eres muy importante...este...bueno...no se como lidiar con esto pero...si lo eres

El cielo se volvió azul y las nubes rosas para Kid...hasta que Crona volvió a hablar

-Al igual que Maka-chan...y Soul-san, y Black Star-san y Tsubaki-chan y Liz ¡¡y Patty también!!

Y Kid cayo en una de sus depresiones, Crona temía que fuese su culpa -aunque si lo era pero no por lo que ella creía- y trato de subirle el animo

-Sh-Shinigami-kun!!! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento no sabia que tu no querías ser eso para mi este...yo...no se como lidiar con esto...ahhh desearía que Maka estuviera aquí

-Ah...olvídalo Crona... –Se levanto-...Sabes, creo que no van a llegar así que me voy

-Eh...etto...

-Bye...

El chico inicio su camino, entonces noto que Crona no había dicho nada y al voltear se sintió la peor basura del mundo

-O-Oye...no llores

-E...es...es que no se lidiar con estas cosas, se que hice algo mal...p...pero...en verdad no se lidiar con el llanto, ni con el dolor y mucho menos con el hecho de que la gente no me quiera

-¿por que dices eso? La gran mayoría de la gente no sabe lidiar con eso

-P-Pero es que te has enfadado, y yo...yo no se que hacer

-No me enfade

-¿Entonces?

-Solo creí que preferirías estar con Maka que conmigo

-... ¿eh? yo...eso no...Ah, nuevamente no se como lidiar con esto

-Ja...jajajajajajajaja

La chica volteo y Kid seguía riendo, nuevamente la frase de "no se lidiar con esto" se escucho y la risa de Kid aumento, Crona no comprendía

-Eres...eres demasiado inocente

-¿Eh? este...enserio... ¿lo crees? ah...es que ah no se como lidiar con un halago

-Jajajajajajaja eres muy linda

-...Gracias—El sonrojo no se hizo esperar y el rostro de la chica fue adornado con una tierna sonrisa

-No es nada, es la verdad...

-Jajajajajajajaja, Shinigami-kun eres muy agradable

-Tú lo eres mas...jajajajaja

Ambos se quedaron viendo, ambos sonreían, y al final Kid solo tomo el brazo de Crona y empezó a caminar

-¿Eh? Shinigami-kun ¿A donde...?

-Dime Kid...por favor, y mmm, ya que Maka y los otros no han venido yo te llevare de paseo

-¿EH? este...pero yo no se como lidiar con las, ¿Citas?—Kid se detuvo, volteo a ver a la pelirrosa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se colorase totalmente

-No era una cita pero si eso quieres, esta bien

-...No se como lidiar con las muestras de cariño...Shi, digo...Kid-kun

-Aprenderás, te enseñare

-Gracias

Crona sonrió muy levemente y se aferro al brazo de Kid, este sonrió, y pese a que aun tenía su debate sobre la simetría de Crona, llego a una solución.

Le cortaría el cabello y la peinaría con dos broches simétricos y listo, no mas problema y ya podría aceptar que la quería, y mucho.

Mientras estos dos iban felices caminando, 6 sombras salían de entre los arbustos

-Oye, Maka

-Si, parece que funciono

-JAJAJAJAJA CLARO QUE FUNCIONO, BLACK STAR ESTABA AQUI Y ESO HACE QUE TODO SIEMPRE FUNCIONE

-B-Black Star, cállate

-Ahhh es tan romántico ver a Kid enamorado

-Jejejejeje y sus traumas

-Si, Patty, sus traumas también son muuuuy románticos

-Bueno, entonces ¿proseguimos con la investigación?

-AHHH DOCTOR STEIN!!!

-¿Que? yo también quiero ver como el chico asimétrico y la espada demoniaca superan sus traumas—Suspiro- además no pienso dejarle mi hija a cualquiera

Todos se quedaron en blanco, momentos después solo prosiguieron con su camino por que la verdad...

No querían saber por que Stein la tendría como hija, la verdad. Y era más interesante ver una novela romántica en vivo, y más si los protagonistas son dos de tus mejores amigos...

¿Verdad Maka?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, es un fic que hice de rápido y apenas la acabe de ver, bueno en lo que va ojala les guste

Bueno, eso es todo.

OWARI


End file.
